sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chopper the Chipmunk
'Chopper the Chipmunk' "Your name is Tails? Well then, you can call me Chopper!" -Chopper Chopper the Chipmunk (スチョッパーシマリス Choppa za Chipmunkū) is a character who made his debut in Tails Adventure 2. He supposedly lives on Cocoa Island, yet is seen to be living with Tails from time to time. He has light black fur with a gray muzzle, belly and racing stripes on the back, has yellow eyes, and wears white sneakers with two green stripes and an orange stripe in the center. His notorious trait is his two large front teeth, strong enough to cut through anything. Chopper is a hyperactive kid who tries his best to help, but more often than not tends to get into more trouble. He looks up to Tails like a big brother, very much like how Tails looks up to Sonic. In the English version of the games, he is voiced by Wendee Lee. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Makiko Ômoto. CONTENTS 1 History 1.1 Painful First Meeting 1.2 Underage Driver 2 Other Appearences 3 Archie Comics 4 Abilities 5 Relationships 5.1 Friends/Allies 5.2 Enemies 6. Gallery 6.1 Artwork 6.2 Comic Strips 7. Trivia 8. References History Nothing is known about Chopper's history, just that he lived on Cocoa Island when Dr. Thorndyke came and attempted to take it over. Painful First Meeting In Tails Adventure 2, Chopper is on the run from "nasty robot" animals when he comes into contact with Tails. Mistaking him for one of the enemies, he bites his arm, but quickly apologizes after seeing Tails was in fact not a robot. He then proceeds to explain that the inhabitants of Cocoa Island are being captured and turned into evil robots. Tails agrees to help Chopper, and the two set out to save the island. Throughout the game, Tails and Chopper take turns leading, depending what skill the situation calls for. Chopper also serves as a guide to give hints during the game. In the Special Stage, he easily hits the traps. Come the midpoint, it is revealed that Dr. Thorndyke, apprentice to Dr. Eggman, is the only behind the robotisation of the animals and taking over the island. Tails and Chopper chase him in the Tornado to his Air Fortress, which Tails destroys by using the Chaos Emeralds and going super himself. At the end of the game, Tails finally enjoys his vacation, and he and Chopper become best friends, as Tails must return home, but promises Chopper that they'll see each other again, being "brothers" now. Underage Driving In Sonic Drift Adventure, Chopper is one of the first 6 drivers. The game starts out with him having lunch with Sonic and Tails, and not in Cocoa Island. When the World Grand Prix is announced on television, Chopper asks Sonic if he plans to race, as the Chaos Emeralds are revealed to be the top prize. After Thorndyke is shown to be taking part, Tails and Chopper immediatley suspect foul play, and finally convince Sonic to take part of the race. During the race, when Sonic finally gets tired of driving and goes out for a run, Chopper helps Tails test the Cyclone (Sonic's car) and the player is introduced to Doubles mode. Later, Amy Rose decides to investigate Thorndyke herself, when Chopper suddenly appears behind her. She drgas him along into Thorndyke's trailer, where they learn of Thorndyke and Eggman's plan to destroy Sonic while he isn't on his feet. Amy manages to download the information, but the two are caught and captured. At the end of the story, Amy and Chopper are saved, and Sonic goes rushing towards the two. Amy, thinking Sonic is racing towards her, returns the gesture with open arms, only to have Sonic whiz right by her and swing Chopper around, happy to see he is okay. Other Appearences Chopper appears in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, giving Tails a mission. Once you've completed the mission, he will reward you with skiis. Chopper is also set to appear in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, as well as Sonic Generations, although his role is yet to be determined. Archie Comics Chopper also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic adaption of Tails Adventure 2, which retells the intro of the game, as well as in Sonic Universe #40. In Sonic Universe, Chopper meets Cosmo, making her debut in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic, who crash lands on Cocoa Island after escaping the Metarex. When They come chasing after her, they barely manage to escape and Chopper manages to contact Tails and ask for his help. Sonic and Tails arrive just in time before they are captured and rescue the duo. Sonic tries to fight Dark Oak on his own, but is beaten badly. Everyone is forced to retreat, and Sonic is too injured to continue, so Tails sends him back to Knothole with a warp ring. Tails then decides the only way to battle Dark Oak is to use the Chaos Emeralds. But Dark Oak and the Metarex begin to scour Mobius. With no time to lose, the three pile into the Tornado and head for Angel Island, believing they can use the Master Emerald in order to stop the Meterex. They are however ambushed by a Metrex soldier and they crashland onto a deserted island. On this island, they find a Chaos Emerald. However, Dark Oak finds them. Chopper tries to bite Dark Oak, but is easily knocked out. While Cosmo tended to Chopper, Tails decides to try and absorb the power of the one Chaos Emerald so that he could amplify his abilities. Tails manages to compete against Dark Oak, while Cosmo watches with awe at this power. She then feels the power inside her own amuelet. Just as Tails is beaten by Dark Oak, she releases her own power and transforms. Cosmo attaches herself to Dark Oak, and begs Tails to destroy her, as Oak's death will destroy the rest of the Metarex. Tails is hesitant, but finally gives in, and plows into her, killing her and the Metarex. Chopper is upset, and Tails apologizes, and asks if he could help find his parents, only to upset him more as he cries that he has no parents. Tails comforts him, and invites him to stay with him at Knothole, just as the Acorn Air Force arrives to pick them up. Abilities Chopper's main attack is to bite his enemies, but only if he is close enough. He is unable to do a spinjump or a spindash. Instead, just like Amy in Sonic Advance, he can do a head slide and a frog leap. Relationships Friends/Allies - Tails (Best friend) - Sonic - Amy - Cosmo (Sonic Universe) Enemies - Doctor Thorndyke - Doctor Eggman - Metarex (Sonic Universe) - Dark Oak (Sonic Universe) Gallery Artwork [ ] [ ] [ ] Comic Strips [ ] [ ] [ ] Trivia - Upon meeting Tails, Chopper says "Well then, you can call me Chopper!" If Chopper was his real name, he would have said so. This has fans believing that he may have another name. - Chopper's personality is similar to that of Charmy Bee and Chip - Chopper is the youngest Sonic character, being only 5. -Although at the end of Tails Adventure 2 Tails and Chopper part ways, recently it is shown that Chopper has seemed to have moved in with Tails as he no longer resides at Cocoa Island.